Crowley's Master Plan
by heckyeah2011
Summary: Chapter One of my newest story. Three best friends are captured by Crowley and forced into the Supernatural world from reality. The main character Meghan has seen all the episodes through season 9 while the other two female characters, Ali and Gabby, have only seen through season 1 completely. How will they survive the demon filled world?


"Another dark and creepy building… shocker." Gabby whispered as the room went a few shades darker and the TV screen showed Sam and Dean walking into an abandoned house armed with salt rifles and the Colt on Dean's belt.

"Shhh!" Ali smacked her arm.

It was a typical night in our living room watching the infamous Winchesters. What else were we supposed to be doing other than watching Supernatural? Here, the three of us sat in the dark and eating popcorn and drinking absurdly unhealthy amounts of soda surrounded in a million blankets and pillows thrown across the couches. The usual really.

Dean fired a round as a dark shadow moved across the screen and both brothers wiped around in different directions. A flash of light broke through the room and we all jumped at the suddenness. The boys on the screen didn't notice a thing though and continued to walk through the house looking for their ghosty.

"They didn't even flinch." I said.

"As if that had been hard to miss." Gabby nodded.

"I know, how ridiculous." A man's voice cut through the living room and we all screamed.

The lights were turned on in the fumble of the three of us leaping from the couch and bounding away from the voice. When I finally got a grip on what I was seeing I almost fainted.

"Now Allison, how much damage do expect to do with a broom, my dear?" He asked her as he stepped toward us.

Ali growled and brandished the broom staff like a baseball bat. "Try me."

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Gabby stood her ground firmly while wielding and armada of two remotes and a spatula from the sheet of cookies that had been on the table.

"Getting better in weapon choice but not quite." He laughed. "You guys don't know who I am? Why Gabby, that's insulting."

"Who. Are. You?" Gabby repeated, her grip tightening on the spatula ready to chuck it like a throwing star at any moment.

He shrugged. "I know you but you don't remember me?" he glanced at the TV. "I guess you wouldn't know me yet would you?" he sighed and then looked right at me. He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Now here we have a fighter."

"Crowley." I growled as I held my pocket knife.

His eyes beamed a bit. "Ah, you do know me. Now I feel welcome."

"This can't be happening." I shook my head.

"Meghan . . . who is this?" Ali asked as she and Gabby turned to look at me.

"Crowley." I said.

"In the flesh." He grinned.

"Yes, but who is he?" she asked again.

"He can't be real. This has to be a dream." I shook my head again trying to reign in the thought that I was losing my mind.

"Not a dream darling. I'm here and I need to borrow you three for… a split moment."

"Meghan…" the other two said in unison.

"He is from there!" I gestured to the TV. "He's the king of hell! This can't be real because he isn't real!"

"Ouch that one hurt and I'm not king yet, hun, just wait. You'll see." He smiled and stepped toward us retrieving an angel blade from his coat.

"You can't use-" my sentence was cut short by another beam of light filling the room and with it we all screamed and the world went white as paper, blinding us all, then black, completely and utterly black.

"Meghan? Ali?" Gabby exclaimed through the darkness.

"Here." Ali whispered beside me.

"Me too." I managed to say.

"What happened?" Ali asked into the darkness.

"I don't know." I squeaked. "I can't move."

"Why?" Gabby sounded alarmed at once. "Keep talking! I can't find you if you stay quiet!"

"I'm scared." I replied which was the truth in all meanings. I was terrified at the moment. I had no Idea what was going on, where we were, or if I was even conscious. This couldn't really be happening. Crowely? There was just no way. This all had to be a really, and I mean really, strange dream of mine. Sure I had had Supernatural related dreams before but they were usually a bit more, well, fun and they never involved Crowley showing up.

Just then a door burst open behind me and yet another blinding light bore into my eyes.

"What the hell?" a deep voice boomed into the room.

That was it, I couldn't take anymore I reacted without thinking and threw the knife that was still in my hand.

"Shit!" the man yelped and the light fell to the floor as I could now see was a flashlight. I dove for it and aimed the light toward the voice.

When my vision focused itself I literally had a three second window of attempting to process what my eyes were seeing and then I blacked out. Brain overload.

"How did this happen?" a voice cut through my mind like a razor and I opened my eyes slowly.

"Dean, I already told you I have no damnclue. Meghan knows a lot more than we do." Gabby said.

"Well a lot of help she is." Dean huffed. I sat up and looked at the four of them standing around the end of the bed I was laying on.

"Meghan!" Ali sighed in relief and was at my side in a heartbeat along with Gabby.

"Are you okay?" Gabby's hands were hovering all around me.

"I'm fine." I said running a hand through my hair. "What happened?"

"You passed out when you saw them." She pointed toward the boys who were now staring me down. "Your pupil dilation is good. Tracking's good. Thank God. No concussion."

Sure enough it was Sam and Dean Winchester who were looking me over and had looks of caution on their faces and they stood there tensed.

"Yeah after you tried to cut my arm off." Dean hissed and rubbed the bandage that was wrapped around his left forearm.

"Baby," Ali sighed, "it barely scratched you."

"Nice throw." Sam grinned.

"You wouldn't be saying that if she had cut you."

"No, you would." He laughed.

"You're lucky it wasn't ME with the knife." Gabby snickered.

"So who the hell are you and why were you in that house?" Dean asked me.

"I'm Meghan. And I have no idea how we got there." I shrugged.

"That's what these two said." Dean rolled his eyes. "How helpful." He stormed over to a desk that was over flowing with papers and a laptop and even a few burger wrappers.

"Calm down." Sam told him and walked around to the side of the bed and motioned toward it. I nodded and he sat down closer to me. "What do you remember?"

I laughed. "Sam, the caring one."

"What?" he asked confused.

"You two are just crazy. It's like we have literally been transported into Supernatural. I wonder what season y'all are in right now…" I wondered aloud.

"You're kidding me. You are going with the same story these two went with?" Dean shot at me from the desk. Ali just shook her head. She stayed quiet and watched Sam; he may be more caring than his brother, but he was also the more dangerous of the two in her opinion.

"We told you, it wasn't a story!" Gabby cracked her knuckles and glared at him.

"Okay, start from the beginning." Sam ignored them and told me.

I sighed, "We were watching Supernatual, a show about you two and your lives as hunters, then Crowley showed up and said he needed to 'borrow' us and bing bang boom we are here in your world. Another dimension where your guys lives aren't a TV show and it is now the actual reality." I shrugged. "Or my favorite conclusion of the night, I am dreaming."

"One, why would someone make our lives a TV show?" Sam asked.

"Because it's exciting." Ali said.

"Because you're hot and sex sells, especially to desperate nerds such as ourselves." Gabby added, laying her chin on her hand.

"Two, you dream about us?" Dean asked this time.

"None of your damned business." Gabby snapped. They were obviously not going to get along.

"That was not two." Sam shook his head. "Two was, why does Crowley need you? You may think this is a dream but we are going to need you to pretend it isn't because this is real life for us. If you didn't know about Crowley or us we would've thought you were all crazy and left you guys at the house but you seem to know a lot."

"They could be working for Crowley." Dean glared.

"They aren't possessed." Sam said.

"CRISTUS! Benedicte!" Gabby snapped, her sense of irony tangible.

"Try it. Holy water. Demon trap. Exorcism. Shit waste a Colt bullet on me if you want. Although you need that for bigger and badder things than me now don't you?" I cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Sam…" Dean said warningly.

"How do you know all that? Are you three hunters?" Sam asked.

"No, not like you are. I don't seek out that kind of trouble. I've had enough creepy shit happen to me." She sighed deeply, obviously trying to stay calm. "You two are the main characters of a TV show we enjoy watching. We know about your lives through that. Ali and I are only on season two… Meghan has seen through season eight." Gabby told them, again.

"Eight seasons? About our lives? What the hell…" Dean laughed.

"Well technically there are ten but I have only seen eight." I said.

"What happens?" Dean asked me.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway so it would be moot to tell you. Plus I'm pretty sure that's cheating." Gabby and Ali both nodded in agreement on that point.

"You've seen us live for eight seasons… live right?" Dean pointed at me.

"More or less." I shrugged. "Still not telling you what happens."

"We could use all the help we can get." Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, were fine." Dean snapped. "We didn't need her before and we don't need her now. We don't need any of them. I say we leave them alone and get on with our business. We killed the vamps next town please."

"Wait you can't just leave us here." I jumped out of the bed.

"Yes we can. We don't travel with tourists." Dean said as he started throwing clothes into his backpack and loading up the array of weapons around the room.

"Tourists?!" Gabby and Ali both snapped.

"We don't know what Crowley wants with us or why he sent us here." I tried to explain.

"That does not sound like our problem." Dean shot at me.

"Then maybe I'll just call Bobby. He will hand you your ass on a silver platter for leaving us behind… especially if I have all this knowledge." I stated.

"Which you won't tell us anyway."

"I could give hints in exchange."

"We don't bargain with people who are associated with Crowley. And if you even think about calling Bobby I'll make you disappear."

"Call? I know where he lives." I warned.

"I swear I'll kill you."

"The fuck you say, you pie-munching reprobate." Gabby growled.

"Touch her and you will find out how fast I can go from sweet and mild, to raging tempest," Ali warned.

"Then how would you know what Crowley wants with us? I can help you. After all if you ditch us Crowley may ditch you two and that would be giving up a rare moment to killing the future King of Hell." I crossed my arms and sat down on the bed.

The room stayed silent for a moment. "The what?" Dean asked.

"Crowley is just a high level demon." Sam said watching Dean.

"Right now he is." I stated. "But, remember, I know your past and I know your future. Most of it anyway and let me tell you something, Crowley is never going to leave you alone. He needs you just as much as you need him. He will play you like a fiddle and you boys will never know it until you lose people who mean the world to you."

"We don't keep close friends." Dean said.

"Jo and Ellen aren't close friends? Bobby isn't like a father to you? Castiel is what then, bitch tits with wings that is just as disposable as a burger wrapper?" I snapped at Dean again.

"How do you…? This is getting ridiculous." Dean huffed and stormed out.

"You have to understand how weird this is." Sam sighed.

"It's not like I'm a prophet." I said.

"What?" Sam looked at me.

"Never mind. Ask Castiel." I shook my head.

"Good idea." Sam said. "Castiel! We could use some help down here." Sam shouted to ceiling.

"Good luck with that. He's Deans bitch boy." I huffed.

"What is it Sam?" a husky voice said.

I whipped around and my knees buckled slightly. There he was in all of his angelic glory. Trench coat swaying lightly and his tie was straight and crisp on his chest and he showed no emotion on his face like usual yet he was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Oh good maybe you can help us out." Dean said as he reentered the room.

"What is it?" Cas repeated. I heard Gabby whimper from the bed. She looked like a massive headache had just set in. Ali was unsettled but tried to keep Gabby calm.

"These three were apparently sent in from another version of reality by Crowley and we found them in the middle of a vampire coven just standing in a room like meatscicles but we got them out of there. This one," Dean pointed at me, "knows about a lot. She says in her world our life is a television show. I wouldn't believe her but she knows about our future as well as our past. Knew your name and that you're an angel. Said Crowley was the future King of Hell."

Cas cocked his head at me and stared me down for a moment. "I have no recollection of her being a prophet of any kind."

I gulped and shook my head. Sam cut in. "She said she isn't one. She has apparently watched our lives far into the future and just knows what will happen to us up to a certain point." Sam looked at me. "What season are we in right now?"

"Four, I think. That's when… you, come in." I whispered and pointed to Cas.

"Right, and you have seen through eight?" Sam asked.

I simply nodded and looked at the floor.

"Oh now she can't yell?" Dean questioned my behavior. "Feel bad yelling in front of an angel? Care to call him bitch tits again?"

"What does that mean?" Cas asked.

"It's just an insult." Dean told him.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Cas wondered.

"Nothing!" I gasped quickly. "I was insulting Dean. I'm sorry I didn't mean to actually call you that. I wouldn't."

"Well if this is season four than we have no idea what the hell is going on right now." Gabby finally spoke up and Ali nodded in agreement. "'Bitch tits', means roughly that you're stubborn like a female dog in heat and that you're about as useful as a mammary gland. It can also mean, in this context, that you're a bit like a slave boy- you do what you're told unquestioningly."

"These two don't know as much as you do?" Castiel asked me. I shook my head. "What do you know?"

"She won't tell you. That's 'cheating' apparently." Dean rolled his eyes again.

"Well telling you too much about your future could dramatically alter the path you two have set for yourselves which could ultimately change the course of future which could either result in a good outcome or destroy whatever good you two are already planned to do." Cas nodded. Gabby nodded as well, still rubbing her head.

"Thanks for taking our side." Dean clapped the angel on the shoulder as he walked passed him to the bathroom and shut the door.

"What are your plans with them?" Cas asked Sam.

"We aren't sure. We need to know what Crowley needs them for. Dean wants to leave them behind."

"That could be a catastrophic idea Sam."

"I figured." Sam sighed looking at three of us.

"Figured what?" Dean asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Cas says to keep them with us."

"Damn it."

"At least until we know what Crowley has planned for them."

"Then, what?" Gabby asked. "You leave us to die after that?"

"This isn't our world!" Ali exclaimed.

"Cas you know how to travel through the realities. I've seen it." I said mustering up the courage to say more than four words to him.

"I don't know what you speak of." He replied.

"Season six!" I exclaimed. "You rescue them from our world!"

"Why are we in your world?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter yet." I said.

"This confused me." Cas shook his head.

"You aren't powerful enough yet." I sighed and collapsed onto the bed and put my head in my hands.

"Meghan, we will find a way out of here." Gabby tried to assure me. "We find a way out or we find a way to survive."

"We better. We left Dragon back in our world. He is probably freaking out. Besides, it's not like we haven't survived worse things. At least we have each other." Ali sighed and played with the ring on her finger.

"Seriously. We have them helping us. If anyone can figure out a way to send us back to Kansas it's the Winchesters and Castiel." Gabby glanced at them. "Not that I relish taking help from Señor Sarcasm."

"That's awesome! All we need is a girl in a frilly dress that travels by bubble and a pair of ruby slippers." Dean clapped.

"Not all of us can come and go by bubble, Dean," Ali whispered.

"You guys are from Kansas?" Sam asked.

"Yup. About an hour out of Lawrence actually. In Lansing." Ali told them.

"It's a small world after all." Dean half laughed.

"And getting smaller." Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Well what now?" Ali asked.

"We find Crowley and kill the son of a bitch." Dean looked at Sam.

"Finding him could be hard." Sam looked at Cas.

"Well then." Cas said and then he was gone, just like that.

I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. This was torture.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked me.

"Fine."

"Castiel a bit more than you expected?" Gabby laughed, then tried not to.

I blushed. "Oh great." Dean sighed. "You're in love with the angel."

"Better than being in love with you!" I shot at him.

"What wrong with me?"

"You're you."

"That is sooo descriptive."

"Yeah well." I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"Did I hear someone say you left a dragon at home?" Sam interrupted the conversation.

Ali, Gabby, and I all started laughing. "Yeah he is going to be pissed when we get home and he didn't get to come with us." Gabby said.

"Like a real dragon? They are real in your world?" Sam's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Terrifyingly. We have to feed him human souls on a daily basis." Gabby retorted.

"Now you're just yanking my chain." Dean scoffed. Ali rolled her eyes.

"No honey, there are much more appealing ways to yank your chain and it wouldn't have anything to do with dragons." I told him.

Dean blinked blankly for a moment and then walked out of the hotel room again. "Ill be in the car."

"Where are we going?" Ali asked Sam.

"Indiana. There are some rumors of shape shifters. It's where we were headed next."

"Oh goodie, home sweet home." I said and walked toward the door.

"I thought you were all from Kansas."

"Meghan was born in Indiana." Ali stated.

"Oh… cool." Sam sighed and we all filed out of the hotel.

Dean had his sunglasses on and already had ACDC pumping through the speakers.

"You'll have to excuse his music taste." Sam said.

"What's there to excuse?" Gabby asked as she sang along to Back in Black and jumped in the back seat of the Impala.

"This will be fun." I sighed.


End file.
